Eternal Shadows
by xxBroken21xx
Summary: He was brought back for one reason. To kill them one by one. He had a plan. It was the perfect plan. However, he never counted on falling in love. KuronuexBotanxKurama
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was just bored and my friend called me with a challenge. She asked me to put all my music in shuffle mode and base a story on any line in the second song that played. Well the song that i got will be revealed eventually and the line will be somewhere in a pivotal chapter. Well thats the background on the inspiration for this story that i hope you all like. **

**Well here is the first chapter of hopefully many.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The end but barely the beginning**

Screams.

Pain.

Agony.

It was unrelenting. Never ending. A part of his prison. It was the one part of his punishment that he could not escape. Indigo blue eyes closed as a warm breeze carried another scream across the vast land that was Hell. The same breeze that gently tugged his long black before letting it rest against his lean frame.

If only the screams, the piercing cries, the howls and screeches of pain would stop, Hell wouldn't be such a bad place. He was quick and agile enough to avoid the punishment he had been sentenced to. _'Eternal lashings my ass'_ he thought with a smirk as he saw the two in charge of his lashings looking for him.

He had met humans who had done much worse that him in their lives receive lesser punishments than him which added to his suspicions that Rekai was biased and only reserved eternal damnations for demons such as himself. He had only killed a couple of people, painlessly by the way, gone on a few thieving adventures and aided the infamous Youko Kurama. But he doubted that was merit enough to get the punishment he had.

He had been quite intrigued the first couple of weeks he had been in Hell. It had been fun exploring the lands and most of all escaping those who were supposed to 'make him pay for his sins' as they so called it. But then he grew bored. Being bored was his weakness. He hated it. His blood called for adventure, and new experiences. In search for such things he happened to stumble upon a very interesting event.

He had witnessed the end of a woman who had finished paying for her sins. Apparently once a person is done, in her case it was only twenty years of carrying pails of water up a very steep mountain, they would be granted entrance to heaven. A pass to eternal bliss. The gateway to a new adventure in his mind.

There was however one little problem.

His punishment was eternal. No loopholes. No nothing. Forever stuck in Hell. An eternity of running away from his punishers. That was not the life he had wanted. He never thought he would actually die so soon. He had wanted to do so much more. He had had a plan. A couple of more raids, at least until he had enough to not worry about anything and then he would find a suitable mate. He would then teach his offspring everything he knew. He would watch him grow and finally die peacefully. If his plan would have been executed, then maybe he would have readily accepted his punishment. But it didn't.

Now he was stuck here. Bored out of his mind. He was in no mood to play hide and seek anymore with the punishers. They wouldn't find him anyways. So he did the next best thing. Sleep.

He found a small opening, big enough for him, against one of the many mountains and closed his eyes ready for sleep to consume him despite the sharp light that filtered through his eyelids. If there was one thing he truly despised was the many hours of light that poured throughout the land and the simple one hour of darkness.

He was barely dozing off when the light was suddenly gone. It was too early for it to be the dark time so there was only one other reason why it would be gone. There was someone in front of him. Someone dangerous, seeing as he hadn't sensed their approach.

He slowly opened his eyes once again only to see a figure in a dark cloak. Its face hidden in a sea of black. "Who are you?"

The figure moved to the side allowing him enough space to stand up. "I am your salvation, Kuronue."

Now fully erect, he noticed the figure stood at his same height and would be taller if he wasn't slouched. "How do you know who I am?" No one except the punishers knew his name and he was certain the person or demon in front of him wasn't one of them.

"I know many things. I know you were once a famous thief. And I know that you seek adventure. Or am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong. The only question is, what exactly are you offering and in exchange for what? Nothing is free in this or any world."

The figure laughed. "A thief telling me nothing is free is quite amusing. Did you not gain riches that others worked for without having to do much?"

"Am I not paying for it now? Eternal lashings sounds like quite a payment." He replied dryly.

"True. But from what I gather, you have not received any punishment yet. You have been running away from said lashings. However, that is not what I have some to discuss now. I have a…proposition for you. Whether you accept or not will determine your fate."

Kuronue frowned. He did not like the way this was going. "What is it you want from me?"

The figure then proceeded to take out a small bottle filled with a crimson red liquid. He held it up against the light and it shone bright red. "This" he said "is your adventure."

"What exactly is it?" he asked quite doubtful. Never had he seen such liquid.

"Let's call it a potion. It allows the user to be revived. No catches, no side effects. You return the way you are and you die when you are killed again. It is the only way you can go back to the living world. The world that is unpredictable and full of new encounters. It is the key to a new life."

To live again. To go back to Makai or wherever he wished. To live out his plan. It sounded too good to be true. However, he knew it was possible. He had heard of such thing back when he was alive. Maybe just maybe it was worth it. There was only the matter of payment for such wonder. "What is the price?"

"Price?" The figure asked mockingly. "Why, I only need you to do me a little favor in exchange for such an… amazing substance."

Kuronue waited for the figure to continue. There wasn't a decision to be made if one didn't know what kind of "favor" he wanted.

"I need you to kill of a couple of pest in the human world. The ones that killed me and sent me to this hellhole." He replied harshly. "I want to see them suffer just as I did."

Kuronue frowned. "Why me? There are plenty of other powerful demons that you can hire down here. Believe me, some are complete beast willing to kill just for fun."

"I choose you because you are the only one who can get close enough to them. They are no ordinary people and you must first figure out their weaknesses, the way to defeat them one by one." He replied. "And the best part is that you actually know one of them."

"Who? There is no one I know outside of this world. They are all dead except…."

The figure laughed. "Youko Kurama."

Kuronue smirked. "Then, you are wasting your time with me. There is no possible way that I could kill him. He is much more powerful than I am and I will not kill my friend. My only friend."

"Your friend?! Don't make me laugh!" he replied. "He didn't even try to help you when you got hurt. Your wounds could have been healed with his plants but he chose to leave you to die. While you are here rotting away, he is out there enjoying the long life he has left. Do you not wish to punish him for his betrayal? What better way than killing of him and his friends?"

"His friends?" Kuronue asked.

"The spirit detectives. He has forgotten about you and chosen to combine forces with Urameshi Yusuke, the demon Hiei, and the ningen Kuwabara. Those are the one I also want to see dead."

Kuronue once again frowned. "I've heard of them. They are the ones who sent many demons to this place. There are many who want to see them dead as well. I just never knew Kurama was part of them."

"There is a long story behind Youko's participation but first answer me. Are you willing to kill your supposed friend and his friends in exchange for life?"

Kuronue took a deep breath. If he did kill them, he would once again be trialed to come back to Hell once he died. However, if after killing them, he could spend the rest of his life doing good deeds that could make up for his sins and allow him entrance to Heaven. Another new adventure. "I…Accept."

"Great. I knew you wouldn't give up this chance." The figure replied. "However, I do know you are a deceiving thief which is why I must take my precautions. The potion I have only gives you six months of life which I hope is more than enough to kill them. Once they are dead, I shall give you the real potion that will, as I said, return your complete life. Is it a deal?"

"Sure. But how do I know that I will get the real one once I have done your dirty work?"

The figure extended out his hand and another small bottle filled with crimson red liquid was surrounded by a blue aura and then it disappeared. "That was the real one. It is embedded in one of the victims. Once that person is dead, it shall appear, ready for your taking."

"Okay. So when do I go?" Kuronue asked, ready and anxious to start his new life and get his task over with.

"Don't be so impatient. Make sure that once you get there to watch them closely. They are not fools and they are especially strong. I don't want any mistakes." He replied. "I have some files for you to read over. Once you have read them over, you may take the potion and do your job."

Kuronue took the files the figure offered and the other little bottle.

The figure then turned around to face the horizon. "I also need you to kill of a little bitch that helps them. She is the detective's assistant. She actually dared slap me and she deserves to pay for that as well. She is nothing but a weak little ferry girl so she should be no problem but I want her dead. All I know of her is that her name is Botan. Make sure to kill her as well."

"She must have hit you hard." Kuronue joked at his rage filled voice.

The figure turned to face him. "Spare me your little comments. Now go read the files. If you're going to kill them, you must know everything about them. Its going to be the beginning of a long and hard journey."

Kuronue smirked. "I don't need them." Kuronue replied throwing them to the ground and quickly drinking the potion.

"Idiot." The figure replied.

Kuronue was about to reply when a sudden pain filled his entire being. His head felt like it was shattering to pieces. He slowly fell to the ground screaming in agony. _'Who knew life would be so painful'_ he thought before his world went black.

* * *

**The end! Please do review. constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not u****pdating in such a long time. This chapter isn't that great but I hope this chapter is to your liking and the next chapters should be up soon and hopefully longer. **

**Anyways I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers: **

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**moonray9**

**CampionSayn**

**Licensed to Kill**

**dela490**

**rubyred517**

**Miss Siela**

**santi lestari**

**CWolf2**

**And now the chapter! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu.**

Darkness.

Cold darkness.

That was all he awoke to. He could feel the hard cold floor and the smell of something rotting away near him. His head felt like it had been hit against the wall over and over again. It was quite a nuisance actually to feel his head beating since it didn't let him think.

Blue eyes tried to scan the surroundings but to no avail. It was terribly dark and despite his astounding night vision he could only tell that there was more concrete in front of him. However, for some strange reason he had this feeling of déjà vu. A feeling he didn't like. It was one of the many feelings that he distrusted especially in a situation that was out of his hands. He hated having no control.

He was on the verge of standing up when it all became clear. He heard a dark metal object moving a few feet away from him and then light filtered in making everything clear as glass. Now he knew why he had that feeling. He was once again in one of Rekai's prisons. The side that not many knew, the dark side of Rekai.

He suddenly felt the heavy metal on his wrist. But he knew better than to only judge a book by its cover. The metal had so many spells woven on to it that he could barely move a finger. It was the only way to keep him from escaping. Even though he hated the fact that he was bound, he felt a sort of pride in that they used so many incantations to hold him.

"Get up." A deep voice said from where the light was emitting.

Kuronue looked up to find one of the many ogres that worked in Rekai. "Where are you taking me?" he asked finding his voice.

"To get you judged." The ogre replied as he drew closer to take him away.

'_Just my luck.'_ He thought as he was dragged away to the unknown destination.

He was enjoying the little excursion of Rekai. A side he had never seen before when they stopped at a huge golden door and as it opened just one thing hit.

Confusion.

That was all he saw as blue met brown. The brown eyes of none other than Prince Koenma son of King Enma, current ruler of all Rekai. Kuronue understood the reason why there would be confusion seeing as someone who had been dead was currently standing in front of him completely and fully alive with no reasonable explanation. Never had someone human or demon alike, much less one condemned to an eternal punishment, come back to actual life. Especially not in the middle of one of Rekai's halls completely unconscious.

Koenma frowned. When he was told of what happened, he thought it was impossible but now that Kuronue was standing in front of him, it was not something he could refuse. It was just his luck to have the most impossible things become….possible.

Koenma motioned for the guard to bring Kuronue forward and then to leave.

"So….How did you get here?" Koenma started not really knowing where to begin.

"The guard brought me." He said plainly.

Kuronue noticed Koenma's displeasure at his answer but didn't think much about it. Granted, he wasn't much help since he was much too busy trying to get used to the feeling of being alive again. The feeling of blood running through his veins and the feeling of his bruising skin as he had been harshly taken to the office where he now sat.

"Do not play with me unless you wish to spend more time in that wonderful holding cell you were in. How did you get out of Hell? Alive none the less?" Koenma asked forcefully. It wasn't common for him to resource to threats but if this was not something to play around with. When his father got word of this….oh the spankings he would get.

It was Kuronue's turn to frown. He hadn't quite readied a story and he couldn't just tell them he had been brought back to kill the spirit detectives. So he said the next best thing. "I…don't know."

"How could you not know? It happened to you." Koenma replied frustrated. He had to get to the bottom of this before the others arrived.

Kuronue shook his head. "All I remember is standing on a hill when this horrible pain struck me and well after that…"

"Right." Koenma said. He sat back down and could only stare at the pending paperwork in front of him. He had to think about the situation very carefully. One wrong decision could wreak havoc among the three worlds. He had no choice but to consult the most rational of all he knew. Thankfully he was on the way.

There was a silence that Kuronue didn't like. A silence that meant that decisions where going to be made. Most likely very bad decisions for him. "So….What's going to happen now?"

Koenma was about to reply when the door knocked. Finally. "You shall soon find out."

Kuronue turned around at the sound of the giant door opening. The door was pushed open to reveal a rather pretty girl with long azure blue hair and the most interesting amethyst eyes he had ever seen. However, she wasn't alone. Three others were with her. One he recognized from his old thieving days as Hiei, carrier of the Jagan Eye. Yet even though he had never seen the other two, the redhead and the one with black hair, he felt some sort of familiarity radiating from one of them. The only problem was he couldn't pinpoint it. He just sensed a familiar entity. Déjà vu yet again and he really didn't like it.

"Great you're all here." Koenma said standing in between him and the newly arrived group. "Kuronue, I would like you to meet the spirit detectives. Urameshi Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama and head ferry girl, Botan." He said pointing to each in turn.

Kuronue wasn't sure what to say. In front of him stood basically all he had to kill and yet he didn't think there was anything he could possibly say. He was much more interested in one of them. Kuronue frowned. _'So it was the redhead'_ he thought _'He looks so different, so weak, how could that be the once powerful and feared Youko?' _He just wanted to know how it could be. The figure that brought back him to life was actually right. He had had his doubts about Youko being one of the spirit detectives but now there was no denying it. He felt his power, a bit weaker, but Youko's nonetheless. _'Well, at least let the fun begin.' _Kuronue thought with a sigh.

"I know many things must be explained to all but first I must consult you Kurama. For I fear you hold the key to the future of many." Koenma continued as he noticed the stunned reactions of both party's. "If you will follow me please."

Kurama as confused as he was did as he was told and followed Koenma to a room next to the grand office. It was small and filled with books that were obviously never opened by the prince considering the dust they now held.

"So…." Kurama started as the door was shut. "What do you think of this situation?"

Koenma frowned. There were so many things to think. But only one stood out of all of them. "Well….I think he should be dead…."

"My thoughts exactly…." Kurama replied dryly.

* * *

**The end! What will Kurama do now that his old friend is ****back? It's all in his hands now….**

**Please Review! Next chapter will be posted ****very soon. And I promise it will be much more interesting. Until next time! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back as I promised. I am not too sure about this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I would really really like to thank the reviewers. You're all totally AWESOME! **

**Botan and Kurama lover**

**santi lestari**

**dela490**

**Marken**

**Smexy Kitten**

**CWolf2**

**Your wonderful reviews make me happy and when I am happy I write. So please remember to review! Now on with the story! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Easy…Way too Easy**

Purple.

Amethyst.

Pink.

That's all he could entertain himself with. The grim reaper, Botan, had so many emotions so many thoughts going through her mind that they reflected in her eyes in different shades of color. Never before had Kuronue seen such a display. She seemed to be all over the place that it actually amused him. It was much better than the alternatives of a cold stare from the short demon and the distrustful stare of the spirit detective. And they were honestly getting very boring. In Kuronue's little world, boredom meant the start of trouble.

"So what's your story?" Kuronue asked liking the light purple hue the grim reapers eyes turned to in show of her surprise at being addressed. _'She should be easy.'_ He thought as she tried to compose herself enough to answer.

Botan, who had been zooming in and out of her own thoughts, didn't know what he meant much less what to answer. She looked into his indigo blue eyes trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of the answer he wanted but to no avail. Was he just playing or did he want an actual answer. Botan sighed seeing no other option. "What do you mean?"

Kuronue smirked. He had definitely gotten to her. And with a simple question nonetheless, which showed he was right in picking her as his first target. However, he had to be careful seeing as how Yusuke stood more alert as he had addressed the young ferry girl. It was obvious they had some sort of connection. His task was now to figure out what type of connection she held with the others since she was obviously the weakest link of the group. "All the grim reapers have a story. A reason why they are what they are. So what's yours?"

From where Kuronue sat he noticed how much the question affected her, more than what he had intended. He knew their stories were usually relatively dark or harsh but no worse than what he had experienced in his life. So this was quite a spectacle. She stood against the wall completely still with a far way look in her eyes. No more emotions possessed her now clearly amethyst eyes. He also noticed that the question, but mostly the lack of respond, had intrigued Yusuke. In fact, the spirit detective was now more focused on Botan than him, the potentially dangerous criminal. Even Hiei seemed to have an eye on the ferry girl as she continued to stand motionless. It was obvious that they knew nothing of her origins. The reason why ferry girls are what they are is a huge part of their being. It's what makes them how they are. _'Now this is interesting' _he thought still awaiting a response.

"Botan? Are you alright?" Yusuke asked not liking the way the usually bubbly girl seemed drained of all emotion.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "I am fine. I…"

Botan wasn't able to finish her sentence as the door to the smaller room opened and all the attention was focused on the two emerging from the room. Trying to find a hint as to what they decided Kuronue could only stare at their faces which revealed absolutely nothing to him.

Kurama on the other hand sensed the dry atmosphere. Something had happened in the short time he had been with Koenma. His emerald eyes shifted to Botan who only looked away as he figured she would. Yusuke had his attention on Koenma waiting for an answer to their problem as he had called it on the way there. Hiei however, could only stare at him as he telepathically communicated their decision. And it wasn't a very nice stare.

"So…" Kuronue started. Damn, he was using that word a lot. But there really was nothing else he could say.

Koenma took a step forward and took a deep breath. "Kuronue, after careful consideration and lack of space in Rekai prison, I have decided to integrate you into the spirit detectives due to the recent loss of one. However, accepting such offer will cause you to surrender your old ways and follow my orders. If you wish to decline, other immediate actions will be taken. Do you accept our initial offer?" Koenma said hoping things wouldn't get too troublesome with this particular demon. He had only decided to let him join the detectives since he needed him close and watched until the reason and method of his return was figured out.

Kuronue couldn't be happier. He even had to suppress a smile that was threatening to come out. He would have his victims close enough to find out everything. Who was he to deny such luck from the heavens. "Sure, why not?" he said nonchalantly.

"Perfect." Koenma replied. "Just keep in mind that any wrong or suspicious doing will land you back in one of our holding cells. You shall be closely monitored at all times. And since I don't have any missions for you guys now, you will be placed in Genkai's temple under Botan's vigilance and rule. Now if you excuse me, I have much to do. The ogre outside will remove your bindings. Good luck."

That was their cue to leave. And knowing that any complaints would be dismissed they all left quietly. Just as Koenma said, an ogre waiting outside took away the bindings from Kuronue's wrists and ankles.

He flexed his wrists. Those were some heavy restraints. He then looked around as they all just stared at him. It was dead silent in the hall. No one knew where to start, or what to say for that matter.

Kurama stepped forward. "I think you're missing something."

Kuronue frowned not sure what he was talking about.

Kurama then threw something over at him which he easily caught. Kuronue then smiled, he thought it had been lost forever. He opened his palm and there it was. His most precious treasure he had ever had. The only thing left from his mother. His pendant.

"Hm. I thought I would never see it again." Kuronue said softly. Just for getting it back, Kuronue promised himself he would leave Kurama for last.

"So how's Hell?" Yusuke suddenly asked always curious about what it would be like to be in Hell. He was sure that when he died he was going to Hell before becoming a spirit detective. Curiosity was usually his weakness.

"Hellish." Kuronue replied making them laugh with the obvious exception of Hiei.

"I like him." Yusuke said after he finished laughing patting Kurama on the back.

"Well it's late," Botan started now that she had regained her usually bubbly composure "And since you like him so much, I hope you will let him rest now. He's been through hell and back, literally, and needs some rest according to Lord Koenma" Botan continued as she started to usher them towards a portal to Genkai's temple.

Hiei however didn't follow. _"We need to talk." _He said telepathically to the fox.

"_I know."_ Kurama replied as he tiredly followed the other. _"Tomorrow."_

"_Hn"_ Hiei replied as he disappeared.

Botan led them to the portal and into Genkai's living room where a young and worried female demon with ice blue hair waited for them. Every time the spirit detectives were summoned, it meant trouble.

"Botan, is everything alright?" Yukina asked as soon as the ferry girl stepped foot in the room.

"Yes, everything is fine Yukina." She replied. "We will just be having a house guest for a while."

"Yukina, I would like you to meet one of Youko's old friends. Kuronue." Kurama said introducing them.

Kuronue stepped forward. "It's my honor to meet such a beautiful ice maiden."

Yukina smiled lightly blushing. "It's nice to meet you too."

Kurama noticed the angry shift of energy that was coming from outside and he wasn't surprised when he received a message warning him to keep his "friend" away from Yukina.

"Why don't you show him his room, Botan?" Kurama said to please the short fire demon standing guard on the temple grounds.

Kurama wasn't the only one to notice the shift of energy that came from outside. Kuronue too had noticed it and knew exactly who it belonged to. It wasn't hard to decipher that Hiei had some sort of connection to the young demon girl. Just as it wasn't hard to realize there was an unspoken friendship between Hiei and Kurama. _'They're making this way too easy.' _Kuronue thought as he followed Botan to his chambers.

After a few seconds of walking Botan stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a decently sized room. In the middle stood a queen sized bed and a closet to the left. There was also a bookshelf packed with books, and finally a lamp on the table next to the bed.

"I hope it's okay." Botan letting them in. "I haven't had time to clean in a while. I could find you another room if you want."

"No No. It's perfect." Kuronue replied. After all those years sleeping on the hot and hard floor of Hell this was like his own little private piece of heaven.

"Well, I guess we'll let you rest now." Botan said. "Oh and if you get hungry the kitchen is just down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks." Kuronue replied genuinely making sure the grim reaper knew he was really thankful for letting him stay there. Even if it was only because of Koenma's orders. And he really was thankful, just probably not for the same reasons she thought.

Botan smiled. "Your very welcomed." She said understanding his look and turning to leave. "Goodnight."

"We shall talk tomorrow." Kurama said to him before following Botan out the door.

Kuronue only nodded.

Botan smiled at him before leaving and closing the door.

Kuronue was about to take a much needed nap before he realized that Kurama and Botan were still outside his door. He could barely make out the whispers so he quietly got up and moved closer to the door.

"I believe we have a conversation pending." Kurama said to Botan who didn't seem to want to look at him.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Botan replied as tears threatened to come out.

Kurama gently lifted Botan's chin so she could look at him straight in the eyes. He loved her amethyst colored eyes, always filled with life and yet as he looked into them, they seemed to be in pain. And he knew why. He was the reason for her pain and he hated himself for that.

"Botan, I am truly so…" Kurama started but Botan lightly placed one finger over his lips trying to silence him.

"Please don't. The last thing I wish to hear from you is that you're sorry. You made your choice and I don't want you to be sorry. I understand." Botan replied softly in a voice that wasn't her own. It was an empty voice in comparison to her usual lively tone. Botan looked lovingly at Kurama for what she promised herself would be the last time and left him there without another word.

"If you only knew…." Kurama whispered into the air.

Kuronue only smirked on his way back to bed. _'Like I said…way too easy….'_

Or so he thinks….

* * *

**The end**** of chapter 3! If Kuronue only knew the life he had come back to…full of secrets and lies. **

**Well I really appreciate the reviews and I gladly accept any constructive criticism. So please please review! Until next time! :D**


End file.
